Tales From Another Broken Home
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Gabriella life was perfect until someone came into it and ruined it all. Now she is not like herself, can Troy help her before it's too late? Troyella. Read and Review. ABUSE! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my fourth HSM fanfiction. I've mostly been writing Ryan and Troy stories so I thought that I would try a Troy and Gabriella story. **WARNING! PHYSICAL AND MAYBE SEXUAL ABUSE! **So don't tell me that I didn't warn you. Enjoy.

"Gabriella… get out of… here now!" My mother yelled with all of her strength from her position on the floor. Mark was standing over her slapping and punching her.

"Mom, I can't leave you!" I cried watching the gruesome scene before me.

"Go!" She yelled once more before getting knocked out cold. I made a move for the front door but it was quickly blocked by Mark. I then turned around and ran upstairs to my room. I closed and locked my door, putting my desk chair up against the door also. I grabbed my phone and a knife that I kept underneath my bed for emergencies like this one.

"Gabriella open the door!" I heard Mark shout from the outside of my door. I screamed in fear and dialed the only number I could think of.

"Hello?" The groggy voice said on the other line.

"Troy! It's me Gabriella!" I said crying.

"Gabbi, what's going on?" Troy asked now wide awake.

"It's Mark. He already hurt my mom and now he's going to get me. Please get help!" I cried frantically in the phone.

"Ok! Ok! I'm calling the police now. Where are you?" He asked.

"I locked myself in my room." I said.

"Ok, whatever you do, do not leave that room. I'm on my way! I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I whispered and then the line went dead. I hugged my knees closer to me with the phone in one hand. Mark had started to bang on the door hard that I could hear the wood crack. I became as scared as ever and started to cry even harder. I knew that I wasn't going to make it out of this house alive but I prayed anyway. The door then flew open and Mark was holding a bat in his hands. He walked over to me and I closed my eyes. I could feel that he was over me and I screamed for one last cry of help.

"NO!"

I know you are all confused right now. Maybe I should start from the beginning…

Author's Note: Ok, I know that was short but this is just the first chapter. This is a little intense and probably will get even more intense so be prepared. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's an update.

I know you are all confused right now. Let me start from the beginning…

The last period of the day had just let out and Troy and I were walking towards my locker to collect my things. As I was getting my things we were talking.

"So do you want to come over my house?" Troy asked me.

"No, I can't. My mom wants me to come home right away. She wants me to meet someone." I said closing my locker and me and Troy walked out of the building.

"Who does she want you to meet." He said putting his arms around me and it made me shiver a bit.

"I don't know." I sighed. We got into his car and he drove me home.

"I'll see you later?" He asked me brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"Of course." I said before giving him a kiss good-bye and afterwards he drove off. I walked up to my house as I fished my keys out of my purse. I finally found them and opened the door. I threw my things in the corner and called for my mom.

"Mom, I'm home." I called out.

"I'm in the living room." My mom called back. I went into the living to see her sitting on the couch with a man. He looked like he was in his late 30's –early 40's. He had dark brown hair that was neatly cut. He wore nice dark blue jeans with a striped button-up shirt. I looked at the two shocked and he smiled at me.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Gabriella, this is my new boyfriend, Mark." She said smiling and then lacing her hands in his.

"Hi, Gabriella. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your mom has told me so much about you. Plus, she said that you were pretty but that was just an understatement." He said standing up and holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and his grip was strong, it sort of freaked me out so I let go quickly.

"Thank you." I said. There was just something about him that I didn't like.

"Honey, Mark and I are about to leave for our date." My mom said smiling.

"It's only 3:30." I said looking at my watch.

"Well, he has something special planned for me."

"Yeah, it's top secret." Mark said smiling and again it freaked me out.

"So are you going to be ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'll probably just go over to Troy's house or he'll come over here." I said.

"Ok. Well, don't wait up for me." She giving me a kiss on the cheek before her and Mark left. After I had finished my homework I called Troy for him to come over. He was here in about 5 minutes and he greeted me with a kiss.

"So what's up?" He said after breaking the kiss.

"Nothing. I just wanted some company." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So who was the mystery person your mom wanted you to meet?" He asked sitting down on the couch and pulling me with him.

I just sighed and said, "It's her new boyfriend…Mark."

"Oh, new boyfriend." Troy said.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird, you know seeing her with some new man…ever since…" I faded away.

"Ever since your dad died?" Troy said carefully.

"Yeah, I know it was a long time ago but… you know?" I asked looking at him.

"Well, maybe she is just lonely."

"Maybe you're right. It's just it's something about him." I said.

"Well you just met the guy, give him a chance." He said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Alright." I sighed.

**A/N: Ok, I know that chapter sucked but I have a little case of writers block. I know what I want to happen in my head but I just don't know how to put it down exactly. Well, I'll try to update sooner. Trust me later on in the story there will be drama, that's my specialty. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok, thanks for all the great reviews! I haven't received one bad review so far and I'm so happy! I know I updated way too quickly but I couldn't help myself. Anyway, I have this all planned out. I may get a little too graphic and I will have to change my rating or you know someone will report me. Well anyway here is the third chapter. **

**Thanks to: dancerlittle, SHIMMERx, iluvhsm13, wuteva4eva456, True Religion, art335100, ZacEfronLuver, shoppinfreak, peachie1st, Zanessa Fan, SVU101, Hillary moore, Kairi, Gabriella Montez-Bolton, mylifeismine, Caitlyn, Dancerles1, nodoubtrox, x3 Gabriella Montez x3, and pollypocket91 for revewing my story so far. Here's your update!**

A month had past and I was still feeling a little weird around Mark. I knew that I couldn't say anything about it to my mom because I _did _want her to be happy and she was happy. I mean her and Mark went out three times a week and I was really starting to miss her. She was staying in tonight because Mark had to go out of town for a business trip. I was secretly happy because I was finally going to spend time with my mom. 

After school let out I went to the video store to pick up a couple of movies, all romantic comedies. I also picked up some snacks to go along with it.

"Hey, mom!" I said walking into the house. I put my stuff down and went into the kitchen to see her with _him._

"Hi, sweetie." My mom said.

"Hi, Gabriella." He said also.

"I thought that you were going to be out of town?" I asked frowning my face.

"Well, it canceled at the last minute so… I decided to come over." He said kissing my mom on the cheek.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight, you know since we haven't really sat down together. It's a chance for you to get to know Mark better." She said smiling.

"Yes, I would love to get to know you better." He said smiling and his smile once again freaked me out.

"Mom I was hoping that we could hang out tonight. You know like a girl's night. I picked up movies and a bunch of junk food." I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Could we do it another time?" She asked.

"Sure." I sighed.

"Great! Why don't you get started on your homework and by the time you finish dinner should be ready." She said.

"Alright." I said going upstairs to my room. I worked on my homework until, of course, my mom called me downstairs. I really didn't want to have dinner with him, but if it makes her happy.

"We're having your favorite tonight, Gabriella: baked chicken, macaroni, and broccoli." Mom said setting a plate at my spot and one in front of Mark.

"Yum. This looks absolutely delicious mom." I said taking my seat.

"Yes, it does." Mark said cutting up his chicken. We had begun eating and it was silent for a while and then Mark broke it.

"So, Gabriella? Your mom tells me that you do musical theatre at school." Mark said taking a bite of his chicken

"Yeah, my boyfriend and I usually do them together." I said not looking at him.

"Her and Troy sound amazing together. You should have seen them in _Twinkle Town_ it was really good." My mom said smiling.

"Mom, please." I said a little annoyed.

"Oh, honey! Why don't you sing something for him?" She asked.

"Yes, please. I would _love _tohear you." He said. For the second time that night I was freaked out.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Fine." She said taking a sip of her drink.

After dinner I went upstairs to my room and laid on my bed with my laptop in front of me. I was surfing the net for quite awhile, just looking at nothing, when I saw Mark standing in my doorway. I jumped a bit startled and he just laughed.

"I don't bite." He said still standing in the doorway.

"_I'm not so sure about that,"_ I said to myself.

"Um… not to be rude but what are you doing in my room?" I said.

"I just came from the bathroom and I just wanted to see what you were doing." He said walking in my room, without permission. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm just reading…" I said slowly as he walked over towards me.

"May I see." He asked.

"Sure." I said, whatever to get him out of my room quicker.

He leaned over my shoulder to look at the screen. I scooted away because he was a little too close. I could have sworn that he smelled my hair and I got freaked out once again. So I faked a yawn.

"I'm getting tired. I need rest for school tomorrow." I said shutting the laptop off and hopped off of the bed.

"Ok. I'll see you soon." He said once again giving me _that_ smile and he disappeared downstairs. I shut my door all the way this time and then went to sleep with a sickening feeling.

**A/N: Ok, so what did you think? This is one of my better chapters. Mark is one creepy guy. I know for some of you that this is going a bit slow but I just want to take my time with it and not rush it. Well, please review. I really enjoy them! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all of the reviews! I love writing this story and I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying it so far. Well please keep enjoying it and please keep reviewing, they really make me happy. Here's chapter 4! **

A week after the hair smelling incident I tried avoiding Mark whenever he was around, but somehow I would always end up near him because of my mom. He would still give me his _smile_ and I would just shutter. Well, one day Troy and I were at my house to study for this big exam coming up. We were having fun as always and my mood suddenly changed when my mom and Mark showed up.

"Hey mom… and Mark." I said.

"Hey Gabriella, Troy." Ms. Montez said.

"Oh, so you're Troy. I've heard so much about you. I'm Mark by the way." He greeted extending his had out to shake and Troy returned it doing the polite thing.

"Ok, enough of this chit-chat. Troy we have to study." I said pulling him up from the table.

"Gabriella! Why are you being so rude?" My mom asked shocked at what I just did.

"Mom, Troy and I have this big important exam coming up. We have to study." I said before me and Troy went up to my room.

"Why were you acting like that?" Troy asked sitting on my bed.

"Acting like what?" I asked playing dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about." Troy said.

I just sighed. I didn't want to tell him. "Troy can we please just study?"

"Sure, whatever."

Another month passed and Mark was getting way too comfortable at our house. He would kick his shoes everywhere, put his feet up on the coffee table and would hog the TV. This made me not like him even more. I was just so annoyed of him being around all of the time. Mom seemed to enjoy his company, I mean has she forgotten about me.

I had asked my mom for another girls night and she was all for it. I rented movies, and brought tons of snacks, you know the whole nine yards. I was so excited about that night. I was finally going to spend sometime with my mom without Mark around. We were half way into the second movie when there was a knock at the door. My mom and I looked at each other confused and she went to answer the door. She then came back with Mark. I wanted to scream.

"_Surprise, surprise."_ I said to myself.

"I hope you don't mind that Mark joins us." My mom said.

"_Yes I do mind! Yes I do mind!" _my head screamed but I just kept my feelings inside, "Sure no problem."

My mom sat at one far end of the couch while he sat next to her. I scooted as far away from him as possible with my blanket wrapped around me. We sat and watched in silence. I was too pissed to even concentrate on the movie. My mom had fallen asleep and I was too getting sleepy and drifted off. I was sleeping lightly for about ten minutes when I felt hands caressing my hair. At first I thought it was Troy but then I remembered that Troy wasn't there. I jumped out of my sleep and looked at Mark. He was giving me his _smile. _I looked at him like he was crazy and then ran up to my room. I locked the door knowing that he was going to spend the night; I didn't want to take any chances. I know I should have really told my mom but yet again I just couldn't.

Little did I know, my world would suddenly change drastically…that if I mentioned what was going on then I would have to pay a price…

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it! Well, I just want to say again thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I now know where I'm going with this. I have the whole chapter five planned out. I'm so excited I can't wait to post it! Oh yeah, there will be more Troy once he starts to finally figure out what's going on. Now click that little purple button and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I really appreciate them! I know that this is a quick update but I couldn't wait to show you guys this chapter. Anyway, Mark is so freaky! He's creeping me out and I created him! Ok, I have notice that I didn't give Ms. Montez an actual name. So I'm going to use Isabella. Well, here's your update! Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Scary Movie 4 or anything affiliated with it. This goes for High School Musical too. I only own Mark and the plot.**

I was so mad that Mark was hogging my mom. I think he's doing it on purpose. Every time we try to spend time together she already has plans with him. It's like she's neglecting me. One morning me and her were sitting at the table eating lunch and I decided to tell her how I felt.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She said looking up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight. I mean you've been going out with Mark like everyday. Just skip a date with him for tonight. Please?" I begged, I couldn't believe that I had to beg for my mom's time.

"Sure. Plus we didn't have anything planned for tonight." She said smiling.

"Cool." I said smiling. "Um… mom?"

"Yes." She said.

I was thinking of telling her what happened the other night but I decided not to. "Nothing."

After I finished lunch I went up to my room and looked on the computer for movie times. I decided that we should go and see _Scary Movie 4_. To kill time I talk to Troy for a good while and continued to read _To Kill a Mockingbird _which was for school. It was almost 6 o'clock so I went into my bathroom to put a little curl in my hair. As I was doing my hair I heard our doorbell ring.

"Please don't let it be Mark." I said to myself. I put the curling iron down and went downstairs. I stopped halfway when I heard them talking.

"Mark, I can't go out with you tonight." My mom said.

"Why not, Isabella?" He asked.

"Gabriella and I already have plans to go and see a movie." She explained.

"Well, ditch them. You two can go out some other time." He said beginning to pull her outside with him.

"No, Mark. I can't just ditch my daughter." She said pulling out of his grip.

"So you rather spend time with her than me?" He asked and he was getting angry.

"It's not that. I just want to spend an equal amount of time with the both of you." She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Well, hang out with her tomorrow. It won't hurt." He said.

"No. I can't, I made a promise to her that we would go to the movies." My mom said annoyed. I couldn't watch anymore. I knew that she was going to choose him. So I went back upstairs to my room. I continued to hear her say no but I knew she going to choose him. A few minutes later my mom came upstairs to my room and she looked kind of scared but I didn't say anything.

"Um… Gabriella. We're going to have to cancel tonight. Mark really wants me to go with him tonight. Some other time, ok?" She said.

"Whatever." I said obviously pissed off. I'm her own daughter, why would she choose him over me?

"Ok. I'll see you later." She said disappearing out of my room. After she left I buried my face into a pillow and cried because I was so angry at her and _him. _He comes here and think he runs her. I must have cried myself to sleep because in the middle of the night with a headache. I went into my bathroom and took two Tylenol. I looked at myself in the mirror and my eyes were so puffy. I sighed and walked out of bathroom only to find Mark sitting on my bed staring at me.

"Why are you in my room." I said scared.

"Oh, you know just to talk." He said in this voice that made me nervous.

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning and plus I don't want to talk to you." I said backing away from him.

"But I want to get to know you, so much better than before. Even better than your boyfriend." He said getting up from the bed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Let's just say that when I'm done with you, you will know me so much better also." He said jumping quickly to blocked the door.

"Get out of my room." I said scared. I knew what he wanted to do. He just stood there and smiled.

"I said get out of my room before I call the police." I said making my way to the nightstand table where my phone was.

"I so wouldn't do that if I was you." He said grinning. I moved my hand away from the phone.

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

"She's in a very deep sleep right now." He said slowly.

"You killed her!" I cried.

"No, I didn't kill her, but if you don't do what I ask I will indeed kill her." He said walking towards me. I moved as far back as I could before hitting my bed. Then he quickly jumped on top of me and he covered my mouth.

"If you scream then I will slit your throat." He sneered. I just nodded and let him do what he wanted to do. I cried the whole time. I wanted to so bad to scream for help but I was scared of what he might do. After about ten minutes he got off of me and zipped up his pants.

"I'm glad that we had this understanding. Oh, and if I was you I wouldn't tell anyone about this." He said before walking out of my room. I then curled up into the fetus position crying my eyes out. I can't believe what had just happened. I wanted to call the police so bad but I didn't my mom or myself hurt. I could never speak a word of this.

**Author's Note: Ok, what did you think. Mark disgusts me! If I was Gabriella I would have kicked him in his area and that would have been all she wrote. But hey, if she did that then the story would be over and I know you all want more. So please review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Ok, thanks again for all the reviews. This chapter is where the real drama kicks in. So be prepared, please read and review! Enjoy!**

The next day was a school day. I was so tired that I didn't even fell like moving. I knew that I couldn't miss school so I forced myself out of bed. I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. Then the past nights events hit me like a ton of bricks. I started crying. I was raped. How was I going to go to school like this? I was a mess. I finally calmed down enough to take a quick shower and to make myself look a little presentable. I grabbed my books and went downstairs. I saw my mom sitting in the kitchen sipping her coffee. She had no idea what had happened last night. I was angry at her for this. I just walked out of the house not saying goodbye.

I got to school with ten minutes to spare. I saw Troy talking to Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor and the rest of gang. Troy waved me over but I just walked away. I couldn't face them. They would start asking me all kinds of questions that I couldn't answer. So I just sat in the girls' bathroom until the bell for homeroom rung. I was the first person in class and then everyone started entering and taking their respective seats. I put my head down not wanting to look at anyone or vise versa.

"Hey, sweetie." Someone said touching my shoulder. I shrieked and literally jumped 2 feet out of my chair causing people to look at me. I then saw Troy standing over me.

"It's just me." Troy said rubbing my shoulder. I shuddered when he touched me and backed away obviously hurt. "What's wrong? You completely ignored me outside."

"Oh, I did? I didn't see you." I said lying.

Troy looked at me knowing that I wasn't telling the truth but he dropped it. "Well do you want to hang out tonight?"

"I don't know…" I said fading off.

"Well, ok." Troy said sitting in his chair. He knew something was up with her.

After school I left the school building without saying bye to Troy or anyone else. I just wanted to go home and just rot in my room. I wanted to get away from all of the questions because I knew that it would be obvious that something was _really _wrong if I started crying when someone asked me '_what's wrong?' _or _'are you ok?'_ When I walked into my house I saw my mom lying on the couch sleeping, it looked like she hadn't moved since that morning. Curious I tapped her on her shoulder and she woke up startled. I jumped back shocked at her reaction.

"Oh, it's just you." She said sitting up straight on the couch and my eyes went wide when I saw her face.

"Mom, what's that on your face?" I asked.

Her hands went quickly to her face and she winced when she brushed against the bruise.

"Mom?" I asked again.

"It's nothing. I just ran into a door." She answered quickly. I sighed at her answer. I knew what had happened. Mark had hit her. I just wish that she would have told me that herself so I could tell her what happened to me. Without saying another word to her I went upstairs to my room. I then collapsed on my bed crying. I had been crying for about twenty minutes when my phone rang. I got the strength to lift my head up to see the caller ID and it was Troy. I didn't feel like talking to him at the moment but I knew that if I didn't answer then he will grill me tomorrow with questions. I reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello." I said still crying a little.

"Gabriella? Are you crying?" He asked.

"No, I'm just a little nasal." I said lying.

"Ok… so what was up with you today?" He asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" I said innocently

"Gabriella, you know what I mean. You just seemed distant today. I mean when I touched your shoulder today you completely freaked out." He said.

"It was nothing." I said back.

"How can you say it was nothing? You shuddered when I tried to comfort you. Did I do something wrong?" He asked me really wanting an answer.

"No you didn't do anything." I reassured him.

"Then what?"

"I…" I started but I couldn't tell him. I was scared for my mom and myself. "It's nothing so just stop bothering me."

"Well, excuse me for being concerned about you. I'll see you tomorrow." He said before hanging up. I hung my phone and began crying again.

"Why is this happening to me?" I asked myself. "Troy you do not know how bad I want to tell you what's wrong. I'm just scared."

I went on like this for a while. Every time I tried to calm myself down I thought about what Mark had did to me. I just couldn't stop crying, what _he_ did was tearing me up inside. It was fifteen after six when I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I quickly dried my eyes with tissues thinking it was my mom but it was Mark. I jumped off of my bed and backed up against a wall.

"I hope you didn't tell anyone!" Mark said, his body about two inches away from mine.

"No, I didn't" I said viciously shaking my head with new tears forming in my eyes.

He just _smiled _at me and he just looked me up and down. He then buried his nose into my neck, sniffing me. I was so scared at that moment because I thought that he was going to repeat the events of the past night, but thank God he didn't. He gave me one last look before leaving. When I was sure that he was downstairs, I slid down to the floor allowing the fresh batch of tears run down my face.

**Author's Note: Ok, ok. That chapter was not my best. I think I might have chapter 7 set a few weeks later or something. Well, please review! Like I said before I really enjoy them! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I loving that you guys love this story. I never had this many reviews before and I'm almost at 100. It feels great. I know that probably some of you are want Troy to figure out what's wrong with Gabriella or want her to call the police. Plus, I know you guys want to know why Mark does this, well you'll see in this chapter. So here's chapter 7, please review! Enjoy! **

A few weeks later the raping and hitting my mom continued. My mom didn't have a clue what he was doing to me but I had a clue as to what he was doing to her. I didn't have much say on what happened because every time he would threaten mine and my mom's lives. I would just let him do whatever he wanted to do and not even attempt to scream for help, afraid of what he might do. My relationship with Troy was slowly deteriorating. I would snap at him every time he tried to talk to me and I did the same with everyone else. I never went anywhere after school, never feeling like talking to anyone. I think it was because I was afraid that when I came home one day that I would find my mom dead because of the abuse.

I was upstairs trying to concentrate on my homework but that was useless since I had a whole bunch of crap on my mind. Frustrated I closed my books and lied down on my bed. I needed some serious sleep. I closed my eyes and was asleep in a matter of minutes. I slept for about an hour when I was woken up by the slamming of a door. I bolted up in my bed and I got scared. I walked slowly downstairs careful to not make any noise. I was close enough to hear and see what was going on.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" My mother asked.

"I came here to take you out to a nice romantic dinner." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and she pulled out from his grip.

"No, Mark. Not tonight." She said.

"Well, why not?" He asked and I my heart started racing. He was going to get mad.

"I just don't feel well. Let's do it Sunday or something." She said caressing his face and he knocked her hand out of the way.

"Sunday or something?" He asked getting angry. "I have to go out of town this weekend and the rest of the week I'm going to need to prepare for it!"

"Mark, please? Let's just do it another time." My mom said backing away from him.

"Go take some medicine! Isabella, you're coming out with me tonight!" He said yelling.

"Mark, I said no!" My mom said putting her foot down but I knew that she was scared to death of him.

"You will do as I say!" He said smacking her and causing her to fall to the ground. My breath got caught in my throat when I saw what had happened. It took me a minute but I manage to scream.

"Mom!" I screamed running down the steps towards her.

"Gabriella, I would go upstairs and be a good little girl if I was you." Mark said stepping towards me.

"I'm not leaving you with my mom!" I yelled trembling.

"I gave you a chance but you missed it." He said punching in the eye me and I screamed as I fell to the floor really hard. I put my hand over my eye crying from the pain and then turned around to see Mark kicking my mom and she was screaming also.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled crawling over to the scene. Mark gave her one last kick before bolting out of the door.

"Mom?" I asked touching her arm and she let out a small yelp and jumped back scared.

"Gabriella, please call the ambulance." She whispered.

"All right, mom. Just don't move." I said getting up and walking to the kitchen since it was the closest. I grabbed it and dialed 911 and in 5 minutes the paramedics were at my house. They put my mom on a gurney and covered her with a sheet to keep her from getting to cold. I rode in the ambulance with her and gave the paramedic the information for her. He told me that the police would need to talk to me and her and I panicked. If he found out that I told the police then he would definitely come back and do worse damage. We finally reached the hospital and they took her to room to examine and her. Then I was led into a room to be examined also. The nurse put a sling on my arm and then gave me an ice pack to ease the swelling of my eye.

"When can I see my mom?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but I assure you that she is going to be fine." She said giving me a sad smile. A few moments later a police officer walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Officer Bailey. I need to speak with you Miss. Montez." He said.

"I'll leave you two to some privacy." The nurse said walking out of the room. Officer Bailey pulled up a chair and sat across from the bed. I stared at him as he put a clipboard on his lap and took a pen from his shirt pocket.

"So, Miss. Montez…" He started but I stopped him.

"Can you please call me Gabriella?" I asked.

"Sure and don't worry, I you don't have to be scared of me," He said giving me a reassuring smile and I just nodded, "So Gabriella, can you tell me what happened?"

I hung my head not sure if I really should tell him.

"It's ok. Remember, you don't have to be scared."

I sighed and began telling the story. "Well, it began about 2 or three months ago. My mom had just started seeing this guy… Mark."

"Mark?" The officer asked.

"Mark Peters. I- I knew that there was something about him the moment I met him." I said.

"So, was doing things to make you feel like there was something more to him?"

"Yeah…he was giving me these weird looks." I stopped to see him taking notes and I just continued, "He would smile at me all of the time. It wasn't like a regular smile it was sort of…creepy."

"Ok. Umm… when did the abuse start?" He asked. I knew that it was going to come up and I knew that I would have to tell him but I wasn't so sure if it would be safe.

"I-I… I can't tell you." I said hanging my head again.

"Why can't you tell me?" Officer Bailey asked.

"I just can't." I said.

"Are you afraid of someone?" He asked me and I nodded my head slowly. "Listen, you can tell me. You're safe ok."

"How do you know? How do you know if he is or isn't going to come back do it again." I said beginning to cry. I was so scared.

"I just know, ok? So, can you please tell me when the abuse started, it's the only way I can help you." He asked.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and he handed me some tissues. After I dried my eyes I began. "Well, it started one day… when I wanted to spend time with my mom. You see… he had been taking up all of her time and I just wanted to have girls' night with her, you know just watch movies and pig out on junk food." I explained and he nodded understanding. "So she agreed and then Mark came over and ruined that by joining us. Then she decided to make it up to me by taking me out to dinner but then when we were about to leave he came. He told my mom that he wanted to take her out and she explained that she had plans with me. During this, I was sitting on the steps listening to the conversation. He started getting angry and I knew already that she was going to pick him over me so I went up to my room upset. She then came to my room looking scared and told me that she was canceling. I then cried myself to sleep." I stopped taking a breath.

"It's ok. Take your time."

"I then woke up in the middle of the night… went to my bathroom and when I came out h-he was sitting…on my bed. I got scared and he was saying stuff like _'I want to get to know you better and better then your boyfriend.'_ I knew what he wanted and I was about to call the police and he said that… he would slit… m-my throat if I screamed. He then…raped me." I said starting to cry. I can't believe I just told somebody.

Officer Bailey took more notes and then looked at me with sympathy. "So did you scream for help while he was…raping you?"

"No… because he said that he would kill me and then he told that _'I wouldn't tell anyone about this if I was you.' _ I was so scared that I listened to him." I said wiping my tears.

"So was this the only time?" He asked.

"No, it continued many times after that and he was beating my mom also."

"Does your mom know what he was doing to you?"

"No, but I knew what he was doing to her." I said.

"And what was that?" Asked Officer Bailey.

"He was hitting her and then tonight it just got worst."

He took down some final notes before looking at me. "Thank you for telling me what happened. Let me go and call up to the station to see if he has a criminal past and I will get back to you ok?"

"Ok." I whispered and he left. A few moments later the nurse came back into the room with a little cup in her hand.

"Gabriella, sweetheart, I need you to urinate in this cup." She said handing it to me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"It's just procedure for… rape victims." The nurse said.

"You think that I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"Only your urine will tell. Just put it in the slot and someone will take it and test it." She said before leaving the room. I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. After I was finished I lied back on the bed and closed my eyes and then something came to me. I need to call Troy. I grabbed the phone with my un-harmed arm and dialed his number.

"Hello?" His voice asked.

"Troy, it's me Gabriella." I said quietly.

"Oh my God! Gabriella what are you doing calling from the hospital?" He asked.

"Troy, something happened."

"What? Are you ok?" He asked frantically.

"No, can you just come to the hospital as soon as you can." I said.

"Of course! I'll be there soon." He said before hanging up. I sighed and then hung up the phone. I was about to go to sleep until Troy came but yet again I was interrupted.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but I think you need to hear this." Said Officer Bailey. I sat up looking at him with fear.

"What?" I asked.

"I had the officers at the police station look up Mark in the system and he does have history with abuse."

"Are you saying that he has done this to other people?" I asked frightened.

"Yes, he has done this to four other women and only three made it out alive." He said.

"I don't get it! If he killed one of them then why isn't he in jail!" I asked angrily.

"That's the thing he ran and the police never found him, but I promise you that we will get him this time." The officer said.

"Ok."

"Gabriella?" The nurse said coming in the room.

"Yes."

"I have your test results and you..."

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but it just fit. This was a longer chapter but I didn't want to rush it. So just tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**  
Author's Note: So thanks for all of the reviews! I have like 121 reviews right now and I can't wait to get more. They really make me want to write more. This is my most popular to date (in review terms) My second is a Friends story. I don't write those anymore. You know what's so great about this story, it's that I haven't received not one negative review. I'm so happy. Well enough with my rambling. Here's your update! Enjoy! **

"Gabriella?" The nurse said coming in the room.

"Yes."

"I have your test results and you are not pregnant." The nurse said and I sighed in relief.

"Thank God." I whispered. I don't know what I would have done if I was going to have a baby from a rapist. I mean how would have Troy reacted.

"Gabriella!" Said a frantic voice.

I looked up to see Troy standing at the doorway panting, "Troy, I'm so glad you're here." He walked up to her and threw is arms around her. We were so wrapped up that we didn't even notice the police officer and the nurse leave the room. We stayed in the embrace for a few moments before Troy broke it. He then looked up at me with a horrified look on his face.

"Gabriella, what happened?" He asked staring directly at my black eye and then they traveled to the sling on my arm.

"Mark happened." I said softly.

"What Mark did this? Your mom's boyfriend?" He asked shocked and I just nodded my head. "Oh, Gabriella." He said hugging me.

"He hurt my mom also. They won't let me see her yet but I do know that she's fine. Troy I don't know what I would have done he killed her." I said crying on his shoulder and he rubbed my back to calm me down.

"Where is he now?" Troy asked pulling from me.

"They don't know where he is. After he was finished with me and mom he just…left." I said wiping my eyes and then they went wide. "Oh no."

"What?" Troy asked.

"He's no where to be found! He's going to come back and get us." I said panicking.

"No he is not Gabriella. I won't let that happen, do you hear me." He said holding both of my shoulders. I nodded but continued to cry.

"This wasn't suppose to happen. He ruined me and I'll never be the same again." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I just realized what I said. He was going to get curious. How was I going to tell him that I was raped multiple times.

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"Gabriella…"

"It's nothing Troy!" I snapped and let go of me shocked and I quickly apologized "Troy, I'm sorry. It's just with all of this…"

"It's ok." He said cutting me off. "I understand."

"Ms. Montez, you're mom wants to see you." Said the nurse after walking into the room.

"Is she ok?" I asked getting scared.

"She's fine sweetheart, but I do warn you when you get in there. She has cuts and bruises all over her." Said the nurse and I nodded understanding.

"Troy…" I said looking at him.

"Don't worry I'll be right here when you return. Tell her I said hi." He said smiling at me reassuringly and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back." I said before slowly following the nurse to my mom's room. It was a few doors down and when I walked in I wanted to cry. She was covered in tons of bruises and cuts. I just wanted to kill Mark for doing this to her. I walked over and sat down next to her bed.

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse said before leaving.

"Mom?" I asked softly.

She stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open. "Hi Gabriella."

"Hey mom." I said smiling. She was ok.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry for what he did. I'm sorry for neglecting you and letting him control everything. I just thought that he really loved me." She said crying.

"I know mom." I wasn't sure if I should tell her what he did to me or maybe the doctors already told her.

"Did they get him?" She asked.

"No." I said shaking my head slowly and she sighed. "But they are looking for him."

"That's good." She said closing her eyes a bit and then reopening them.

"Mom… I talked to the police." I said.

"Really, what did you say?"

"I just told them everything that happened and also what he's been doing…to me."

"What has he been doing to you?" She asked.

"Mom he's been… oh God… he's been raping me mom." I said trying to hold back tears. Mom looked at me with a mix of shock and sadness.

"Oh, Gabriella. How come you didn't tell me?" She said.

"I couldn't tell you because if I did then he would have killed you. I mean look what he's done to you." I said now crying.

"Gabriella, you do not have to worry about me, I'm supposed to worried about you. What kind of mother am I that I didn't know that you were being abused." She said now crying.

"You're a great mom." I said giving her a hug careful not to hurt her and she returned it.

"Hi, Isabella." The nurse said walking over to us. "I'm here to check up on you.

"Oh, ok." She said wiping her tears and I moved out of the way to let her get her check up. After she was finished the nurse smiled.

"Well, everything looks fine here. We're going to have you stay for a few more days just to make sure everything is fine, ok.?"

"Really, that's awesome." I said smiling.

"We want to keep you for tonight and then you can be discharged tomorrow afternoon." The nurse said to me and I nodded and then she left.

"Mom? I'm going to go and tell Troy that he can go home if he wants and then I'll be right back."

"Troy's here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean since I couldn't see you then he was the only other person that I trusted." I said.

"You don't have to stay with me all night. Just go and spend time with Troy." She said.

"But mom… I can't…"

"It's ok. I need to rest. I'll be here in the morning." She said smiling and I smiled back.

"Alright. I love you." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you to sweetheart."

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I promise you guys that what happened in the first chapter will happen very soon. I can't wait to write that chapter. Well please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks again for the awesome reviews! I just love it! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've been sick, having field trips and taking last unit test and all. You all know that school is ending soon and I have to take finals and pass HSA's – a test that is required to be taken and passed in order to get to graduate, but I've got 3 more years in high school, so yeah. So enough with my rambling and here's chapter 9. Enjoy!**

I had my arms wrapped around Troy as we were lying in the hospital bed. He had insisted that he stayed with me tonight, saying that he didn't want anything bad happen to me. I was glad that he was there because I knew that I would be safe. I was aware that I was in a hospital which was full of workers but I truly only trusted Troy. We were just laughing and talking about old times, he was trying to get my mind off of things.

Hey, remember the time when you had your sweet sixteen and the old lady next door came over and said that we were being too loud." Troy said twirling my hair in his fingers.

"Oh, yeah," I laughed at the memory. "She came over in a bathrobe that looked like a Crayon factory exploded and with her curlers in her hair."

"You kids are taking me off of my sleeping schedule!" Troy said mimicking the old lady. I just laughed harder.

"This is nice." I said after my laughter settled.

"Yeah, it is." Troy sighed holding me tighter. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while just listening to the fainted noise of the hospital. I was about to drift off to sleep when the nurse came in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but Gabriella we need you to take another test." She said and I gently pulled out of Troy's grip and sat up on the bed. He followed my action and put his arms around me.

"What's the test for?" I asked sort of nervous.

"It's an STD test." The nurse said and my breath got caught in my throat.

"Why does she need a STD test?" Troy asked with worry. He was about to find out what I didn't want him to find out.

"Troy, please don't hate me when I tell you this." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"Gabriella, I won't be mad just tell me." Troy said looking me right in the eyes. I took a deep breath and told him.

"Troy, Mark… he raped me…multiple times." I said turning from him. I couldn't look at his face. He was silent for a few moments and he had a look of shock on his face. I couldn't tell if he was disgusted with me or not. Then his faced turned from shock to anger. I got sort of scared because I didn't know what he was going to say.

"How could he do this to you!" Troy yelled. I sighed in relief, that he wasn't mad at me. "Gabriella, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I couldn't! I wanted to so bad but if I did then he said that he would hurt my mom and myself. I just couldn't take that risk. Please forgive me Troy." I said crying a little.

"Of course I forgive you." He said hugging me. I buried my face in his shirt and closed my eyes. After of few moments I looked up to still see the nurse standing in the room. I completely forgot that she was there.

"Sorry." I said wiping my tears away. She just nodded her head understandingly.

"So are you ready for the test?" She asked me and I nodded my head slowly.

"Alright come on." She said waiting for me. I was about to get up when Troy whispered something in my ear.

"Whatever the results are… I'm going to be there for you. I'll never leave you." I looked at him giving him a smile and he kissed me on my cheek. I then walked out of the room with the nurse. About ten minutes later the nurse walked me back to my room.

"Now the test results won't be back for another two weeks. So just pray during that time." She said.

"I will." I said.

"Alright, now you get some rest. I'll be back in the morning to check on you." She said before walking off. I sighed and then opened the door to my room and smiled at the sight before me. Troy was already fast asleep. I grinned and then slowly crawled into bed next to him.

"I love you." I whispered before I closed my eyes. I then felt him wrap his arms around me.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note: Ok, so what did you think of that chapter? Don't worry more drama is on its way. Oh and I'm really sorry if this chapter was not up to your expectations. I just needed someway for Troy to find out about Gabriella being raped. So please review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Ok, well I just want to say that I'm really thankful for all of the reviews. Well, accept for the anonymous reviewer who reviewed every chapter but basically flamed my story. I know who she is too, and I got mad at her for it. She just told me that I couldn't take constructive criticism but it wasn't constructive- it was a flame. She then read my story Mouth Shut- for those who like Ryan and Troy- you know what I'm talking about. Well, she basically hurt my feelings because she said that it wasn't good and then she tried to be nice and said that she didn't mean to be harsh. She just laughed at me when I told her that she was the only person who flamed me. Well, enough with my rambling. Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

A week passed by and my mom was finally discharged from the hospital. I was so happy. She only had few bruises and cuts here and there but overall she was 100 better. Troy drove the both of us home and wanted to stay to make sure that we were both alright.

"Troy you don't have to stay." I said putting away dishes from dinner. Troy had helped me cook my mom's favorite.

"I want to stay. I just can't have anything happen to you again… or your mom." He said sincerely. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing is going to happen to us. Officer Bailey told me to call him day or night for anything. Everything will be fine."

"What about Mark? I mean he could come and barge in on you guys at any time."

"If Mark knows what's good for him then he will not come back and plus the police are out now looking for him." I said putting the last of the dishes away. Troy stopped pestering me because he could tell that I was getting irritated.

"Fine. Just let me stay for awhile. You know until you go to sleep." He said.

"Ok." I said giving in and he leaned in to give me a kiss. It was our first kiss in a long time and boy have I missed them.

"That was nice." He said smiling at me and I nodded with a grin. We went back into the living room where my mom was and we decided to watch a movie. We decided to watch Head of State because Troy loves Chris Rock and thinks that he is the funniest guy on the planet. About half way into the movie I looked over to see my mom sound asleep. I was exhausted too.

"Troy, how about we call it a night. I'm getting tired and mom is already asleep." I said pointing over to the sofa where she was peacefully sleeping.

"Oh, ok." He said getting up. "I'm getting tired too."

He walked over to my mom and pulled the covers over her to make sure she was comfortable. I smiled at the sight.

"You are too sweet." I said.

"I try." He said back and he walked me to my room.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will." I said smiling and smiled at me back and I almost melted. We've been dating for like forever and he still does that to me.

"Great. Well you get some rest and call me if you need anything. I'll be here."

"I know you will." I said.

"Alright, I have a key and I'll make sure that everything is locked when I leave. See you tomorrow." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek and then he left.

Before I got into bed I made sure that my balcony door was locked and that the windows were tightly shut. I didn't want to take any chances. I heard the front door shut and knew that Troy had left. I crawled into my bed and was asleep soon after. I was in a peaceful sleep for awhile when I awoke to a whole bunch of commotion coming from downstairs. I groggily lifted my head up to see what time it was and it read 2 o'clock am. I got out of my bed and went into the hallway to listen to what was going on. I heard my mom's voice along with a man's and it didn't take me long to figure out whose voice it belong to.

"Oh no." I gasped. I went downstairs to see them arguing. He had his hand in the air like he was about to hit her and I screamed out.

"Don't you dare do it!" He looked at me and our eyes met and they were filled with pure evil.

"You!" He yelled pointing at me. "Didn't I tell you not to let people in on our little secret?" He was coming towards me and I stepped back. "Didn't I! I thought that I made my self perfectly clear on what I was going to do if you told anyone."

"Please don't hurt us anymore! Just go!" I yelled obviously scared. He was going to kill me and my mom.

"Oh, it's too late for that! Apparently you don't know how to listen so I'm going to make you will that you kept your big ass mouth shut!" He said before lunging towards me. His hands were gripped tightly around my neck. I was trying to fight him off but he was too strong. Then out of nowhere my mom knocks him upside his head and he falls down. I fell down also trying to catch my breath and my mom was trying to help me get up when all of a sudden Mark grabbed her by her hair and threw her against the wall.

"Mom!" I screamed. That was all I could do. Mark then continued slapping her and kicking her.

"Gabriella… get out of… here now!" My mother yelled with all of her strength from her position on the floor. Mark was standing over her slapping and punching her.

"Mom, I can't leave you!" I cried watching the gruesome scene before me.

"Go!" She yelled once more before getting knocked out cold. I made a move for the front door but it was quickly blocked by Mark. I then turned around and ran upstairs to my room. I closed and locked my door, putting my desk chair up against the door also. I grabbed my phone and a knife that I kept underneath my bed for emergencies like this one.

"Gabriella open the door!" I heard Mark shout from the outside of my door. I screamed in fear and dialed the only number I could think of.

"Hello?" The groggy voice said on the other line.

"Troy! It's me Gabriella!" I said crying.

"Gabbi, what's going on?" Troy asked now wide awake.

"It's Mark. He already hurt my mom and now he's going to get me. Please get help!" I cried frantically in the phone.

"Ok! Ok! I'm calling the police now. Where are you?" He asked.

"I locked myself in my room." I said.

"Ok, whatever you do, do not leave that room. I'm on my way! I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I whispered and then the line went dead. I hugged my knees closer to me with the phone in one hand. Mark had started to bang on the door hard that I could hear the wood crack. I became as scared as ever and started to cry even harder. I knew that I wasn't going to make it out of this house alive but I prayed anyway. The door then flew open and Mark was holding a bat in his hands. He walked over to me and I closed my eyes. I could feel that he was over me and I screamed for one last cry of help.

"NO!" I screamed but before the bat could make contact with me. Someone burst through the door.

"Leave her alone!" I opened my eyes to see that Mark had stopped the bat midway and Troy was standing in the doorway with a knife in his hands.

"I would leave if I were you. Don't try to be the hero because I bet you or here will not make it out alive to tell your story." He said in an evil tone.

"I'm not going anywhere! The police will be here in any second and if you're not out then you will have a lot of hell to pay!" Troy yelled.

"Well, before they come I just want to take care of some unfinished business." He said lifting the bat up again. Again before the bat could make contact with me Mark was stopped by Troy tackling him to the ground. I screamed again in shock and in fear. The scene before me was all to shocking, one minute they were rolling everywhere with the knife dangerously close to Troy and then the next everything was silent and there was no movement.

"Oh my God! Troy!" I screamed.

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger. I just needed to do one last one because the next chapter is most likely going to be the last. Oh and in the next chapter Gabriella's STD test results come back. So I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm so sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been really busy. I get out of school on Tuesday which is awesome! Well, I've guess with all the reviews (thanks for those!) that this has been what people have been waiting for. Oh if you didn't notice then the last chapter had chapter one in it. So yeah…well here's chapter 11, I don't know if this is the last chapter or not, we'll see. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Well, before they come I just want to take care of some unfinished business." He said lifting the bat up again. Again before the bat could make contact with me Mark was stopped by Troy tackling him to the ground. I screamed again in shock and in fear. The scene before me was all too shocking, one minute they were rolling everywhere with the knife dangerously close to Troy and then the next everything was silent and there was no movement. _

"_Oh my God! Troy!" I screamed._

I crawled over to where they were both laying, Troy was on the top while Mark was on the bottom. I lightly shook Troy, afraid that I might hurt him if I used too much force.

"Troy? Please wake up." I said crying softly. I was still trying to get him up when I heard sirens and that's when Mark pushed Troy's body off of his, and pulling the knife out of Troy and then giving me a death glare. I thought that he was going to kill me right then and there but he just looked at Troy and ran out of the room. I was trying to turn Troy over when I stopped because I heard a whole bunch of commotion coming from downstairs.

"Police!" I heard someone call from downstairs.

I sighed in relief. I stopped trying to move Troy, not wanting to hurt him. My eyes then caught a glimpse of red. I looked down to see my hands covered in blood- _Troy's blood. _

"Help me, please!" I screamed. In a few seconds paramedics came upstairs, with a gurney, and Officer Bailey came rushing into my room.

"Gabriella, are you alright?" He asked running towards me.

"I am, but Troy's not." I said pointing to Troy's limp body on the floor. The paramedics quickly started to work on Troy.

"Alright, we have to get him to hospital now!" Shouted a paramedic and he and the other lifted Troy on the gurney, lifting it up and taking him downstairs.

"What's wrong with him and where's my mom!" I shouted getting off the floor and following them downstairs.

"The knife went so deep in side of him that he's losing too much blood quickly. If we don't get him to the hospital soon then he may die. You're mom is already on her way to the hospital. She's unconscious but she's going to be ok." The paramedic said putting Troy in the ambulance.

"I'm riding with him." I said climbing in the back with them. I sat down on the side and grabbed Troy's hand starting to cry.

"Miss, I need you to give me as much information as possible ok." He asked and I just nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Troy Bolton," I answered not looking away from Troy.

"Age?"

"17." I said with tears still freely falling. He must have figured that I didn't feel like talking much so he stopped.

"I'll get the rest of the stuff later from his parents." He said and my mind clicked. I forgot to call his parents. We were at the hospital a few minutes later and I gave Troy a kiss goodbye before they took him to surgery. I sighed and walked up to the nearest pay phone and dialed Troy's house number. It rang a few times before his dad answered.

"Hello," He said groggily.

"Mr. Bolton, it's me Gabriella." I said.

"Gabriella what's going on? Why are you calling so late?" He asked.

"It's Troy. He's in the hospital." I said and I knew that Mr. Bolton was wide awake now.

"What happened? Is he alright?" He asked panicking.

"No, he's in surgery right now. He was stabbed." I said starting to cry.

"Alright. We'll be there shortly. Stay put ok?" He said to me and then he hung up and I did the same.

"Why is this happening to me?" I whispered to myself. Troy might die and I'm sitting here alive and well. I deserve to be in his position. If I hadn't called for his help then none of this would have happened. I walked to sit in one for the dingy hospital chairs and waited for Troy's parents. About 10 minutes later a frantic looking Mr. and Mrs. Bolton came running into the emergency room and ran up to me.

"Gabriella!" Mrs. Bolton shrieked and gave me a quick hug.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" I said sobbing.

"Gabriella, sweetheart, start from the beginning." Mrs. Bolton said in a motherly tone.

"Mark, my mom's boyfriend, tried to kill my mom and I tonight. I got away and locked myself in my room. I called Troy for help and he told me to call the police and wait for him. When Mark broke into my room he almost killed me but Troy got there in time and they both started tackling each other and then all I remember was silence and then Mark getting up and leaving Troy for dead! I'm sorry!" I cried once again and Mrs. Bolton just wrapped me in a hug and Mr. Bolton just stared in space. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She let go of me and I turned to see a doctor who looked around his mid- thirties.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Davis." He said.

"I'm Susan Bolton, my husband Jack and Troy's girlfriend Gabriella Montez." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Nice to meet you all, so Miss Montez lets start with you. Your mother she has suffered minor injuries and she will be alright, which surprises me because she hasn't really fully recovered from her recent injuries." I sighed in relief but then my mind went right to Troy.

"What about Troy?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Well, Troy just got out of surgery and he is sleeping now because if the anesthetics we gave him. Luckily we closed up his stabbed wound before he lost way too much blood. He's going to be ok. He was very lucky; if he hadn't gotten here as soon as he did then we could have lost him in the OR." Doctor Davis explained and we all sighed in relief.

"Thank God!" Mrs. Bolton cried.

"Can we see him?" Asked Mr. Bolton.

"Yes, of course, he's in room 205." He said.

"What about my mom?"

"She's in room 211." He answered.

"Alright. I'll come by and see Troy in a little bit." I said to his parents and we walked to their rooms. They turned into Troy's room and I went a little further to my mom's room. When I got in there she was wide awake.

"Mom! I'm so glad that you're alright. I can't believe that he did this again." I said bending down to give her a hug.

"I can't believe it either." She said. We were then interrupted by Officer Bailey coming into the room.

"Hi, Gabriella and Isabella." He said.

"Officer Bailey, where's Mark?" I asked frantically. I needed to know.

"Well, he tried to get away in his car but other police cars cornered him and he is now in jail."

"Good. I hope that he gets everything he deserves." I said.

"He will, we will charge him with everything we can." Officer Bailey said putting his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. We were once again interrupted but this time by a nurse and it was the same one from a week ago.

"Miss Montez, hi I'm Rebecca I was you and your mom's nurse last week." She greeted.

"Yes, I remember you." I said smiling.

"Well, last week we gave you a STD test and the results are back." She said holding a piece of paper in her hands. "Shall we go to a private place?"

"No, just tell me." I said swallowing the big lump that was forming in my throat.

"Ok, well we tested you for Gonorrhea, Herpes, HIV and syphilis and you tested negative for all four." She told me and I silently thanked God. I don't know what I would have done if I had contracted a social disease.

"Well, I'll be back in a bit to check on you Isabella." Rebecca said before leaving and soon after Mr. and Mrs. Bolton came into the room.

"Gabriella, we thought that you should have some time with Troy now." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Is your son awake?" Asked Officer Bailey.

"No, he isn't. Why do you need to speak wit him." Said Mr. Bolton.

"Yes, we need a statement from him. But I'll wait until tomorrow or whenever he wakes up. Gabriella, I'm going to head back down to the station. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Get well soon Isabella and tell Troy I said the same." He said before leaving.

"So, mom, I'm going to go and see Troy. I'll be right back, ok?" I said looking at her. She nodded at me and I walked out of the room with Troy's parents following me.

"We'll be in the waiting room if you need us." Mrs. Bolton said before they left me alone. I walked over to the chair next to Troy's bed and sat down. I took his hand in mine and kissed it softly.

"God, I'm so sorry Troy." I whispered to him. He didn't say anything back. I felt the sleep taking over me so I climbed into his bed next to him, careful not to hurt him.

"I love you, Troy." I said before falling asleep.

**

* * *

****Author's Note: Alright, this is not my best work but I tried. Ok, this is not the last chapter. I'm doing at least 2 more. So yeah, please review and tell me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Ok, I am so sorry for such the long wait. I've been busy with so many other stories that I sort of neglected this one and plus I had a serious case of writer's block. So, I don't know if this is the last chapter. We'll just see what comes out. So please enjoy chapter 12! **

* * *

It had been twenty-four hours already and Troy still hadn't woken up. Troy's parents and I were starting to panic but the doctors assured us that it was just the pain medications that were causing him to sleep. I was about to tell them to stop giving the medications to him but I knew that would be wrong. I haven't been to school for as long as I remembered and I knew that I had a crap load of work missing. I just couldn't find myself going to school with Troy and my mom in the hospital. So I decided to stay in the hospital, along with Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. I was running back and forth between Troy's and my mom's room all day. My mom was sleeping at the moment because of the medications and I was sitting next her reading a year old magazine. I started to get bored so I decided to go and see if Troy was doing any better.

"Mom, I'll be right back." I whispered to her sleeping form. I gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking to Troy's room. When I reached his room, I just stood in the doorway. His parents were sitting down on either side of Troy. He was still sleeping and I just sighed. After a few minutes, I had decided to make myself noticeable.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." I greeted them while walking into the room. They both looked up from Troy and smiled at me and motioned me to sit in a vacant chair. I did and looked at Troy's sleeping form.

"Why is he still sleeping? I mean, he needs to wake up. They're giving him too much medication." I said still looking at him.

"Well, honey you know that they want Troy in any pain. So it's just what's best." Mrs. Bolton told me and I just nodded letting her know that I understood.

"How's your mom doing, Gabriella?" Mr. Bolton asked me.

"She's fine. She should be released by tomorrow." I said smiling a little.

"Well, they said that Troy should be released by the end of the week." Mr. Bolton said hopefully. We became quiet after that, the only sound traveling around the room was the steady beeping of the monitor. After a while I broke the silence.

"Um…is it ok, if I could be with Troy alone for a little bit?" I asked. I was unsure if they wanted to be by Troy sides at all times or not.

"Yeah, I need some coffee anyway." Mrs. Bolton said getting up and stretching a little and Mr. Bolton did the same. A few seconds later they were gone. I then switched my seat to be closer to Troy. He still looked so handsome when he slept. I took his left hand in mine and began speaking to him.

"Hey Troy. I don't know if you can hear me or not. I mean just sleeping so I'm guessing you can. You know my mom is going home tomorrow. She's a lot better now. Um…Mark is in jail. Officer Bailey said that he's being charged with everything possible I'm so happy because I don't ever want to see him again. I'm sure you feel the same way well…because he almost killed you." I paused for a moment and then continued. "I haven't been going to school since you've been in the hospital. I just can't Troy. I couldn't possibly concentrate on school work with you and my mom in here. I would feel guilty leaving you guys. Well, I got my STD test results back…I don't have any and I'm so glad. I would have died if I was caring any sort of social disease. I mean would you really still want to be with me?" I asked him expecting an answer and when I didn't get one I gripped his hand tighter and then stood up to leave.

"I love you Troy." I said before walking towards the door but I was suddenly stopped by a raspy voice.

"Gabriella."

I turned around to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring back at me. My mouth quickly formed into a huge smile and I walked back to his bed.

"Troy, I'm so glad that you're up!" I exclaimed. I pulled him into a hug, careful not to brush against his wound, and kissed him on the lips. I backed away to see that he was giving me a small smile. I'm sure it would have been bigger if his lips weren't so chapped, but I didn't care.

"What, was I in a coma or something?" He asked me. Boy, was I glad to hear that voice.

"Well, not exactly. You were on some heavy pain medication…you know for the stab wound and it made you sleep." I said and he nodded slowly. He then lifted up his blanket, I'm guessing to see wound. He cringed a bit and then put the blanket back down.

"I'm going to go and get your doctor, ok." I said before leaving and then a few moments later I came back with Doctor Davis and Troy's parents.

"Honey, I'm so glad that you're alright." Mrs. Bolton said giving Troy a kiss on the cheek and Mr. Bolton just lovingly ruffling his hair.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Davis. How are you feeling Troy?" Doctor Davis asked him.

"I'm feeling fine. I just feel pain on my side, from the stab wound, now and then." Troy answered.

"Well, that's normal. Do you feel any other sort of pain?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Troy answered simply.

"Ok, well I'll a nurse to come and change your bandage." He said walking to the door.

"Doctor Davis, wait. Um…when can I leave the hospital?" Troy asked.

"Well, I want to run a few test on you, just to make sure that there are no infections caused by your injury. And once we get the results back and they show no signs then you're free to go. But don't worry, I'm sure that you're ok. It's just procedure." He said before leaving.

"Honey, do you need anything?" Troy's mom asked.

"I want some ice water. My mouth is really dry." Troy said.

"Alright, when the nurse comes in I'll ask her for some." She said and then few seconds later the nurse walked in. She lifted Troy's blanket off of him so she could have access to his wound and began changing his bandage. His parents and I turned our head while she did it. I didn't want to see it.

"Finished." The nurse said before discarding the used bandage. She then started doing the mandatory checkup and after about ten minutes she was done.

"Well, everything looks ok. I'll just give this to Doctor Davis and then he can begin his tests. So while you're waiting can I get you anything?" She said.

"I would like some ice water please." Troy said. She nodded and then walked out of the room.

"Troy, you could be going home soon." I said excitedly.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing no basketball for awhile." Troy said sadly.

"I'm sorry son. I just don't want you to get hurt on the court." Mr. Bolton said giving his son a pity look.

"I'll keep you company." I said. God, I felt so bad for him. If I didn't drag him into my problems then he wouldn't had been hurt and he would be able to play basketball.

"Gabriella, you don't have to. I mean you should get back to school." He said.

"No, Troy. This is my fault. I just need to do something to let you know that I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I said taking his hand into mine.

"Gabriella, this is not your fault. You didn't stab me. That bastard Mark did. I'm glad that it was me instead of me. I wouldn't know what I would have done with myself if he hurt you." Troy said squeezing my hand.

"Troy…"

"Shh, just go home and get some rest. I'll be here tomorrow." He said. I nodded and kissed him on his cheek. "I love you." He gave me a weak smile and I got up to leave. He was right. I yawned a bit. He's right, I do need some sleep. I told my mom good-bye and told her that I would be back for her tomorrow. I called cab and went home.

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG! I hate this chapter. It's so cliché and corny. Man, I don't blame you if you hate it. It seems a bit forced to me. Damn it! I need help for the last chapter. I think that it's about time for this story to end. Um…could you review? Thanks. **

**April**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm so sorry that I've been neglecting this story. I have lost inspiration. But I will post a last chapter though. I can't just not finish this story. That's unfair to everyone. So if you have any ideas for the last chapter then please review or PM. Ok? Thanks again for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them. **

**April**


End file.
